


月光界限

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 涉及一些漫画的衍生和剧透。艾伦和三笠在混战中偶遇，被三笠“挟持”了。两人在荒废的小屋度过一晚
Relationships: Eremika, Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 24





	月光界限

**Author's Note:**

> *艾伦生日快乐！请原谅我这不像生贺的生贺  
> *原著向，部分剧情捏造  
> *全文1.3w+，可以当做一些小的场景片段来看

1.  
那天晚上的月光很亮。  
结束了一天的体力劳动，身体疲惫到极点，艾伦在床上躺着却丝毫没有睡意。  
那些疯狂倒灌进他脑海的不属于他的记忆，父亲、枭、罗德还有很多从未见过的面孔像针扎进他的脑海，在每一个寂静的夜晚幽灵般倾巢而出，扭打着，争吵着让他先看看自己。他被拉扯，被撕裂，曾经构筑成他世界的信念和目标崩塌了，从他的血管里抽离出去，他被难以承受的东西强行塞满。  
他一直在挣扎，想要在被侵占的躯体里找一小片地方存放着属于原本自己的那颗心。他觉得总有一天他将会变得不是自己。  
沉重而尖锐的痛苦几乎要将他压垮。  
为什么那个人是我？  
内心脆弱的一面让他这样想，但他只是极为短暂地脆弱过而已。  
而这些，他无法跟任何人说。即使是曾与他经历过无数次死亡又无数次活下来的104期同伴们，以及和他一起度过几乎整个少年时代，早已把另外两人刻入骨髓的青梅竹马。  
无形的屏障隔开了他们。

他起床换掉沾满了潮湿热汗的上衣，拿了一瓶酒，在门外的阶梯上坐着喝了起来。  
夜已经很深了，月亮也升得很高了。今晚没有星星，四周安静得只听到蟋蟀的鸣叫。像这样一个人静静地看着夜空喝酒发呆，对艾伦而言还是第一次。  
一阵阵微风让他燥热的身体和心情逐渐舒缓下来。  
他想起了在夕阳下的小火车上，大家集体泛红的脸。说自告奋勇帮忙修铁路的艾伦是傻瓜，但他一开始带头干活，他们每个人也都埋头苦干，一个比一个还认真。  
明明他们也是一群傻瓜啊。艾伦想。  
对现在的艾伦来说，没有什么比他们更重要了。他今天傍晚只是说出了自己的心里话而已。  
如果可以，他真的想永远都生活在这里，和他的同伴们在一起。但他清楚地知道，这根本不可能。他有不得不去做的事情，只能由他去做。  
辛辣的液体持续浸入喉咙，似乎也把神经稍微麻痹了一些。  
这时他忽然察觉到，不远处有别人的气息。  
摇曳的长裙裙摆从黑暗里闪现，三笠正一边给自己绕上围巾一边走到月光里来。银白的光笼罩在她身上，让她的皮肤流动着纯净而透明的光辉，而她午夜一样浓稠的黑发和黑眸和这夜晚也非常相称。  
“怎么这么晚了还喝酒。”她用平直的语调说，顺势坐在他身边。  
“你不也一样没睡着出来游荡么。”看见三笠的目光落在他的酒瓶上，艾伦很自然地把酒瓶递给她，“要喝吗。”  
三笠点点头，接过酒瓶仰头把剩下的酒液一饮而尽。  
“你竟然都喝光了。”  
“是艾伦你喝得不剩多少了。”  
两人沉默了几秒，“要去多拿些酒吗？”艾伦问。  
“明天是休息日。”言下之意是喝醉了也没关系。  
“好啊。”三笠很快答应了。  
两人一起去了厨房。  
也许是深夜大家都睡着了的缘故，两人借着明亮的月光在厨房取了几瓶酒，竟有种鬼鬼祟祟干坏事的感觉。这些酒是利布斯商会免费提供给调查兵团的，长官们倒也不反对士兵在休息时间喝酒，所以顶多会被同样嗜酒的同伴埋怨罢了。  
虽然对喝酒这件事并没有特别爱好，但三笠觉得兴奋又刺激。也许是因为和艾伦在一起。  
两人回到房门前的阶梯上。  
他们并没有说话，只是拿着酒瓶，一口接一口默默喝着。和跟阿明在一起的时候不同，艾伦和三笠独处的时候并不会说很多话。这让他感到很舒服，因为他可以不必去强行找话题来让气氛活跃，以防尴尬冷场，他知道三笠安静又不善言辞的性格，而且现在这样的时刻也不需要多说些什么，两人就这样相互陪伴着就很好。他相信她也是这样想。  
三笠觉得艾伦越来越沉默，越来越让人难以捉摸。他的侧面轮廓在月光的勾勒下精美得如同顶级工匠打造的雕塑。他冰冷的目光直直望向月光照不到的暗处，好像要把什么东西翻出来毁灭殆尽。有什么透明而闪亮的东西在他眼眶里积聚挣扎，最终不堪重负掉下来，在他脸上划出一条优美的弧线。  
“艾伦，你为什么哭了。”  
他又像小时候去山上拾柴火那次，在树下小憩一会儿，醒来的时候无缘无故地哭了。  
和那时候一样，三笠也不明白。  
“你别喝了，回去睡觉。”艾伦连忙用手背擦掉那一线泪痕，去抢三笠手中的酒瓶。“你其实并不喜欢喝酒吧。”  
“不，我想喝。”三笠躲过艾伦的动作，盯着他的眼睛，试图从里面读出什么。“你没事吧？”  
但他把那些东西隐藏得很好，刚才那一瞬间的脆弱仿佛只是她的错觉。  
“我没事。”  
于是三笠没有再问。她知道她没法从他那里得知他不想让她知道的东西。从此之后，即使她知道他有心事，她也没有再去深究。  
沉默是能够和艾伦在一起的邀请函。她隐隐有一种预感，也许像这样能够陪在艾伦身边的机会不多了。她不想失去哪怕任何一个机会。  
当艾伦伸手去确认哪个瓶子里还有一点酒的时候，不小心碰到了三笠的食指。  
找到了，最后一瓶酒正被她紧紧握着。  
“松开。”他去掰她的手指，她较劲似的把瓶子抓得更紧。  
“别再喝了，艾伦！”  
抢夺间三笠把酒瓶抱在怀里，艾伦用手掌盖住了她的嘴。因为她刚才说的话太大声了。  
呼吸有些混乱，气氛也开始凝滞，两人维持着奇怪的姿势定在那里。  
“喝太多酒不好。”她的声音被闷在他的大手里，“你说过我们很重要，但是你也很重要，艾伦。”  
他感觉到她的呼吸喷洒在他手掌的皮肤上。她说话的时候嘴唇甚至还摩擦着他的手心，又热又痒。他的手指逐渐用力，在她的脸颊上按压出凹痕，慢慢下滑让她小小的嘴唇露出来，捏住她的下巴。  
他微眯着眼睛，注视着这个女孩，他最亲密的同伴之一。也许是酒精的缘故，她的脸颊泛着红润的色泽，睫毛像被雨淋湿的蝴蝶一样扑闪着。她的眼睛如磁石一般把他吸引住了。  
你还是和以前一样啰嗦。不，应该是喝了酒比以前更啰嗦了。  
也许是因为想暂时逃避某些负面情绪，是因为想让她闭嘴的牵强理由，又或许是因为她的话而浑身燥热的心情，艾伦把三笠的脸颊拉近，俯身向她的嘴唇靠过去。  
女孩的眼睛闭上了，浓烈的酒气和她湿润的吐息包围了他。不知是谁的心跳声，在寂静的黑暗中响亮又剧烈。  
在两人的嘴唇快要贴上的瞬间，忽然发出的声响让两人拉开了过近的距离。  
转头一看，萨沙藏在两人没注意的暗处不知道多久了。她应该是不小心踢到了什么东西，一脸的懊恼，“啊！对不起！我什么也没有拿！”，然后她抱着像是从厨房里偷拿的面包慌慌张张消失在走廊拐角。

2.  
从那以后艾伦再也没有再靠近一步。两人的距离一直不远不近，一切都和以前没什么区别。除了他越来越淡漠的眼神和越来越沉默的习惯。  
他的头发已经长到肩膀了，额前的发丝总是轻易地遮住他的眼睛，把他的内心更好地隐藏起来。看着曾经的少年疯狂拔节的高大身影，三笠有些恍惚，那个有着未完成的吻的夜晚只是水中月亮般的错觉。  
她不知道艾伦那时的举动是酒精作祟心血来潮还是他的本意，但她觉得那一晚对自己来说有着足以铭刻一生的意义。  
在后来调查兵团秘密到达马莱的夜晚，她被艾伦的问题惊讶得不知所措。她面红耳赤，心跳加速，最后只能结巴着说出，“是家人”。她对自己的回答很不满意，因为她并没有说出心底那个真正的选项。她担心如果说出了另一个回答，两人之间的某种界限和平衡就会被打破，艾伦也许会很困扰，两人今后的相处会很尴尬。  
艾伦并没有流露出明显的表情倾向，毕竟两人很快就被那个老者和同伴们的到来打断了。  
那段短暂的时间美好得不像真实的。  
大家一起品尝了冰淇淋和其他没吃过的美食，带着偷窃的外国小男孩从集市里逃跑，然后又在小男孩家族的帐篷里喝得东倒西歪。  
越是开心，三笠就越是不安。从阿明的眼神来看，他也是这么觉得的。她和阿明都意识到了什么，又不约而同地选择去逃避什么。

“三笠，我们好不容易到这里来，开心一点吧！”萨沙嘴里含着食物发出含糊不清的声音，扯着三笠的袖子让她把注意力放回现场来。  
现在大家一起看城里最盛大的马戏团表演。按照当地人的话来说，他们这些客人很幸运地赶上了难得一见的盛会。三笠的目光从同伴们激动得闪闪发光的表情掠过，最终停在艾伦那里，他还是没什么表情，看不出对马戏表演是否有兴趣。大家都叫他一起来，于是他就来了，仅此而已。  
剧院里早就挤满了观众，来迟的他们只能站在阶梯席的最后面见缝插针地往楼下舞台瞄。轻快的音乐和主持人风趣的报幕过后，灯光熄灭了，如雷的掌声也逐渐消失，整个剧院沉浸在黑暗和静默里。  
今晚最后一个节目即将开始。  
有人踩了三笠的脚从她身边冲撞过去，她皱起眉头，身体被迫往艾伦那边挨。似乎是有些比他们年纪还小一些的孩子，想要挤到前面的位置去。人太多了，每个人都几乎挤在一起。  
艾伦和三笠也是。  
他西装的料子磕得她有点不舒服，他的手指若有似无地触碰着她的手背。  
本来以为只是不小心碰到手，而且从小一起长大的两人这点接触也算不了什么，但他的指腹持续地在她手背和虎口间摩擦，三笠忍不住侧头看向他。即使在黑暗中她什么也看不见。  
她嗅到他须后水的味道，感到他的五指滑进她的指缝里让它们张开，好让他的手指嵌入她的指缝里和它们缠在一起。  
强烈的追光灯猛然亮起，骑着独轮车的小丑边抛接着圆球边登场，观众们热烈的欢呼起来。所有人都注视着舞台，三笠注视着艾伦，她的世界里只有他。他好像什么也没发生似的目视前方，手却紧紧地握住她。  
太热了，三笠几乎能感觉到汗滴在自己的衣服里从背部皮肤滑落到腰部，和艾伦相触的掌心也有了粘腻的触感。她用深呼吸竭力平定自己的心情，想稍微分开一些，但他的手扣得更紧了。  
为了掩饰越来越强烈的悸动，三笠只好把视线转回舞台，但她什么也没看进去。  
“要走吗。”她听到艾伦用只有两人才能听到的声音对她耳语。  
“嗯。”她回答。

3.  
艾伦开的这间房间在马戏表演馆那条街的街角，很近，走路大约五分钟或者三分钟就到了，三笠不清楚，因为她的注意力被钉在面前艾伦的身影，和他与自己紧紧交握的手上。  
据说每到有马戏表演的这个月，附近的旅馆房间就会很快被预定完，没想到能在这个节点上还会有空房间。  
旅馆前台后面的女人的目光在这对恋人尚且稚嫩的脸上来回跳动，那过分热情而且意味深长的笑容就像粘稠又甜腻的奶油。  
“祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”女人把钥匙推到艾伦面前。  
“谢谢。”  
艾伦抓过钥匙，收好伪造的身份证明和找回的零钱，拉着三笠往三楼大跨步走去。  
陌生的大陆，陌生的国度，和陌生的旅馆。这些对18岁的三笠来说是新奇和刺激的。  
楼梯地毯上的花纹繁复又精致，灯光的亮度柔和得刚好，有人经过他们的时候回过头来看他们。她知道接下来要发生什么。这是她从未想过的发展，但她无比期待着。  
门在身后关上，还没来得及打开灯，甚至是看一眼房间的装潢，三笠就从后面被抱住了。强烈的男性气息扑过来，带着一路小跑的轻喘。艾伦的胸膛贴着她的后背，又重又急的心跳隔着衣料清晰地透过来。  
三笠的胸脯也随着呼吸急剧起伏着，她咽下一口唾液，把手盖在他的手背上。  
“可以吗……三笠。”艾伦的下巴搁在她的肩膀上。  
她转过身，用颤抖的吻回答了他。

这个房间的窗户面对着大路，汽车经过的声音，路人的交谈声和笑声，甚至是马戏场馆的音乐声都能依稀听见。  
一想到她刚和艾伦偷偷从那里溜了出来，现在正躺在旅馆的大床上，三笠感觉心脏快要从身体里跳出来了。  
他把她压在床上，解开纽扣的动作感透露了他的紧张，或者说是激动。他正试图用不断落在她唇上的亲吻把这些情绪掩藏起来。  
有些东西无法隐藏。  
当他逐渐意识到三笠对自己的感情之后，他就想知道自己在她心里自己到底算是什么，想和她有更多的身体接触，把每天都能看到她的日子当做是理所当然，甚至他想到了以后——关于他们的以后。  
那只是个微乎其微的可能性而已，连勾勒得清楚一些的必要都没有。  
而且她已经给出了她的答案，不是吗。  
他在心里苦笑，你到底想从她嘴里听到什么呢？  
即使无论那个答案是什么，都不能阻止他前进的步伐。对，即使阻止他的人是三笠也不行。  
那些过载的记忆、过去和未来几乎摧毁了他，也让他变得更强大。他不需要，也不能有类似于情感慰藉或者什么能称之为“软肋”的东西。因为活在了这个世界上，因为成为了格里沙·耶格尔的儿子，他必须离开，踏入地狱。  
他知道自己不会有好结果，所以他要给喜欢的人最好的结果。  
他本应该在那个微醺的月夜下定决心，和她永远保持着同伴的距离。但时隔一年后他还是对她问出了那个问题。而今晚……更是意料之外，他无法控制自己。  
他痛恨自己的自私，他现在只想要沉沦，拉着她一起沉入沼泽，而她很乐意。  
艾伦的拥吻让三笠目眩神迷。她的冒险精神进一步被点燃，趁他不注意的空档抱着他在床上滚了一圈骑在他身上。  
从来没有觉得脱衣服这么麻烦过。  
她胡乱解开他领口的两颗扣子，舌尖向他滚动的喉结舔过去。她一个及其细微的触碰甚至是呼吸都让艾伦发出颤抖的喘息。  
他抓住她的手腕一个反转把她再一次压回身下，较劲似的吻她，啃咬她的脖子，逼她发出更难耐的轻喘。  
三笠一手帮他把垂下的发丝拨上去，一手抓着他的手放在自己的乳房上。  
他用手指粗鲁地体会着女性独有的细腻柔嫩的触感，让她用修长的胳膊搂紧自己。  
两人的衣物凌乱地散落在床上和地上，发丝纠缠着发丝，身体挤压在床垫上发出暗哑的声音。在交融着杂乱无章的呼吸间，他们交换着灼热而细碎的亲吻。她像母亲抱着孩子一样抱着他的脑袋，让他的嘴唇落在她身上，发出短促的吮吻声。  
她的喘息在静谧的夜里像最甜美醉人的酒，她起伏的曲线在皎洁的月光下遍布着唾液湿润的光芒。  
她发丝的气味，她皮肤的触感……她的一切都太美了。  
如果可以，他想让时间暂停在这里。  
越来越多的汗珠从他的太阳穴滑落下来，三笠轻吻他的脸，凝视他的眼睛，用抚摸他下身的动作告诉他可以不必再忍耐。得到默许的他颤抖着从她腿上脱下她仅剩的布料。  
空气仿佛凝滞了，艾伦迟迟没有下一步的动作。  
被他长久的沉默影响的三笠也直起身子，随着他的目光，看到了布面上已经勾勒出的红色的地图。  
“对不起。”她羞涩又懊恼地垂下头。  
艾伦揉了揉她的头发，从地上混在一起的衣物里找出她的递到她手边，“你不需要道歉，今晚就好好休息吧。”  
“艾伦你去哪里？”三笠急忙拉住站起来就走的他。  
艾伦轻咳一声，“……我很快回来。”发红的耳朵让他仿佛又变回那个15岁少年。从侧面看他西裤裆部的布料被撑得鼓起来很高。  
那晚他在房间配套的浴缸里洗了很久的冷水澡。

第二天艾伦离开了，在那个可笑的国际研讨会上。  
三笠早就知道会有这么一天的，只是她不敢相信这一天就这么残忍地降临了。对，一切都早有预警，只是她一直甘愿当鸵鸟而已。  
所有人的注意力都放在激烈争论的议题上，除了她没人注意到艾伦的离开。即使有人注意到，也只是觉得他也许是去个洗手间而已。  
三笠徒劳地回过头望着他毫不犹豫离开的背影，有种难以言喻的焦灼感。她的身体把她固定在座椅上，让她眼睁睁看着，直到他消失在那扇来回摆动了几次，最终完全合上的门后。

4.  
震动的视野终于固定，漫天的降雨冲刷着断壁残垣，却怎么也洗不掉他手掌和指缝间厚重的鲜血。迈过那些堆积如山的尸体，他来到了一个女人的面前。她的脸已经无法辨认清楚了，但他认得她身上穿着的那套修身的黑色制服和配套的雷枪，还有，围在她脖子上的那条残旧的围巾。

“喂，醒醒。”有人喊他。  
艾伦努力让视线对焦，慢慢看清楚他的面前是一张长桌，对面坐着个红发男人。  
他只是坐在桌前拄着脑袋打了个盹，刚才的噩梦太过真实，甚至还能清楚地嗅到那股浓烈到令人作呕的血腥味，现在他的额头上全是冷汗。  
他接过弗洛克递给他的手帕，擦了擦额头。“怎么不早点叫醒我。”  
“就你那可怕的睡相，我可是鼓足勇气才敢叫醒你。”红发男人翻着白眼龇牙咧嘴做了个鬼脸，小声嘟囔着，“几乎每天晚上不睡觉，不知道在干些什么。”  
艾伦不想听他贫嘴，无力地挥挥手。  
“好，好，老大，我这就滚。”弗洛克识趣地带上了门。空气又重归沉寂。  
又做那个梦了。  
艾伦按了按太阳穴，从桌上放着的酒瓶反射看到自己的模样。双颊凹陷，黑眼圈浓重，下巴又冒了不少胡渣，眼神毫无生气得好像不存在这世上，的确是令人不敢接近的样子。  
最近他的确很少睡觉。不是因为不想入睡，而是无法入睡。于是就整夜地坐着，看着月亮逐渐隐去，漆黑的夜慢慢变成白天。  
他离开曾经的同伴们很久了。他的脑海里一直在想着帕拉迪岛、马莱、战争还有世界的事，以及曾经的调查兵团，刚才又做了和三笠有关的梦。  
他很庆幸自己能够狠下心来对待他的青梅竹马，也就是和三笠、阿明“好好坐下来谈谈”。不可否认的是，阿明嘴角的血和三笠脸上的泪让他痛苦得心脏都皱缩。从房间里走出来的时候走廊里的人全都被他的表情吓得不敢呼吸。  
在那之后他花了几分钟的时间，让露易丝把三笠的围巾扔掉，他认为这对谁来说都是好事。  
无论是三笠还是阿明，他都不想让他们受到伤害。虽然他已经让他们吃了些苦头，但总比惨死要好。  
我做得没错。艾伦对自己说。  
他这才发现，自己的双手还没有停止因噩梦带来的颤抖。

5.  
在密林中突然遭遇耶格尔派成员，这是大家都没有想到的。在这场意外突袭中，三笠和新同伴们被迫失散了。  
地上躺着的尸体里有不少穿着翅膀标徽制服的，而自己和不久前打得你死我活的敌人一起把曾经的调查兵团成员杀了，真是讽刺。就这支临时集结的队伍来说已经做得很不错了。不久之前他们大吵了一架，还相互厮打起来，但最终和好了。没有永远的朋友，也没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益。  
不知道在林中飞驰了多久，右后肩和背部上的伤口撕裂的刺痛感一阵阵袭来，三笠觉得自己的耐力和立体机动装置的气体都快要耗尽了。希望那群家伙们没有像自己一样被雷枪的爆炸冲击波及到。  
天快黑了，当务之急是找个暂时的庇护所。  
她没有想到会在这时候遇到落单的艾伦。昨晚她还和同伴们猜测他的位置，现在就被她轻易遇到了。  
发生了很多事。  
他看起来脸色很差，眼角周围布满了巨人化的纹路，头发也比上次见面时长了一些，被汗水胡乱地粘在他的额前。幽深冷冽的目光从几缕发丝之间透出来，仿佛正在看着素未相识的敌人。  
他们现在确实是敌人。  
惊讶过后是痛苦，然后是无力和懊恼。三笠认为阿尼说得没错，到目前为止她还没有把任何事物看得比艾伦重要。对于遇到艾伦之后该怎么办，她并没有一个确切的答案。  
毫无疑问他已经犯下了不可饶恕的错误，很多人因为他而死了。很多人想杀了他，很多人也拥护他。他掌握了最强大的武器，把控着这个世界的战局。他是个复杂又重要的存在。  
即使她是阿克曼，又能拿这样的存在怎么办？  
她不知道。她只知道，自己绝对不能轻易放他走。

你打算对我怎么样呢。  
三笠的混乱和挣扎，艾伦都看在眼里。  
艾伦没有任何反抗地就任由三笠把他带走了。因为她有武器，而且刚“回到现实”的自己很虚弱。以普通人类的血肉之躯和“人形兵器”阿克曼近距离战斗没有胜算，即使是受伤的阿克曼也不能轻视。  
他想起了和战锤巨人战斗陷入困境时，他知道她会及时出现把他从巨人后颈拉出来，借助立体机动装置逃离。但现在跟那时不一样，此刻他们是真正的立场相对，是真正的敌人。  
以不一样的身份和立场被三笠带走，感觉真的很奇妙，也很狼狈。  
不过……她的情况也比自己好不到哪里去。她肩膀和背部的黑色衣料被鲜血染透了，显出更加深沉坚硬的质感。因为靠得比较近，他能嗅到血腥味。他感觉很糟糕，因为这让他想起了之前那个噩梦。  
起码，此刻她还活着。  
艾伦没有看到三笠的围巾，他的心情是自己都说不上来的复杂。  
都这种时候她怎么可能带着呢，那条围巾一定早就不存在了。他想着，又在心里嘲笑自己。  
两人面前是一座隐藏在深林坡道上的小屋。  
这里有段时间没人来了。厚重的木门被推开，淡淡的霉味扑鼻而来。他们踏进屋里，在铺满灰尘的地板上留下了一个个脚印。  
墙上挂着装饰用的鹿头和一把猎枪，家具只有一盏煤油灯，一套桌椅和一张单人床，似乎是猎人临时住的地方。  
三笠取下猎枪检查了一下，弹夹里是空的。  
艾伦还在环视屋里的环境，下一秒就被巨大的力道击倒在地上，温热的液体很快从他的口鼻淌下来。三笠毫无预警地用枪托揍了他，然后跨坐在他身上挥动双拳。  
他倒是没想到三笠会以这样的方式来问候他这个“老朋友”，不过，这也很像她的风格。  
他躺在地上，沉默地承受着她的攻击。他觉得这样也没什么不好。这点痛苦是他该受的，这场发泄般的单方面殴打是她应得的。这虽然不必要，但如果她能稍微好受一点，那就是值得的。  
应该很疼吧。艾伦从三笠给予自己的痛感中体会到她的疼痛。  
“……别再给自己增加伤口了，三笠。”他的鼻梁歪了，眼窝一片乌青，满脸是血，但连眉头都没有皱一下，用那双古井般沉静的绿眸盯着她。  
也许是他轻描淡写的反应让她停手了。她看了看自己擦破皮流血的拳头，火辣辣的痛。空气中的血腥味更重了，她几乎是用尽全力来打他，肩膀和背部的伤口又裂开了。  
“虽然你是阿克曼，但这么一直流血你会死的。”他又补上一句。  
是啊，艾伦因为巨人的力量能够很快恢复，只要不是一击致命，再严重的伤口都能很快愈合。她是无论如何也不可能在他身上留下伤痕的。  
就算是这样……他为什么关心她，他刚才的话……是在关心她吗？这个曾经骂自己是奴隶，打伤了阿明，扼杀了无数生命，还要毁灭帕拉迪岛以外世界的家伙。  
那时候阿明对她说，等一切都结束，去问问艾伦吧。现在机会来了。  
三笠驱赶掉自己的想法，用自己那双伤痕累累的手揪住他的衣领凑近他吼道。  
“艾伦，你真的想毁灭这个世界吗？知道自己都做了什么吗？！”  
“我当然知道。”蒸汽从他的伤口弥漫出来。和她想的一样，艾伦的确在肉眼可见地进行自我愈合。“放弃吧三笠，我不想伤害你。”  
他当然什么都不会回答。三笠皱眉瞪着艾伦红肿眼皮下无神的双眼。昔日伙伴的冷酷与残忍让她心寒。她的确从来不曾了解过他，即使在那些最亲密的时刻。  
“你已经伤害我了。你伤害了阿明，也伤害了所有人。我们决不能放任你这样下去。”  
艾伦嗤笑了一声，“你口中的我们？你觉得一群乌合之众能阻止我？你还是一样不擅长说笑话，三笠。”  
他满意地观察她气得浑身颤抖的样子，像是在打赌，又像在做某种实验。  
如果说这是我不得不做的，我会……我是阿克曼，如果是现在的你，也许我能行。  
艾伦大概能猜到三笠在想什么，她再一次和自己作斗争。  
“如果你可以下得了手的话，杀了我吧。”他摊开两只胳膊放松肌肉躺在地上。“在这里，就现在。”  
他和她都很清楚，她下不了手。  
他给过她机会。而她以后不会再有这个机会了。  
一滴，两滴，三滴。  
她的泪水颤抖着落在他脸颊和脖子上。她维持着坐在他身上的动作，哭了。

6.  
一进到这间屋子的时候就知道这里除了躲过敌人的追击暂住一晚，什么价值也没有了。  
水、食物、药物，这些也应该立刻去找。刚才因为一时情绪上头在艾伦身上浪费了不少时间。冷静下来后的三笠责备自己，她的眼泪早就止住了，但她还在持续流血。  
闹了这么一会儿三笠真的又累又饿，她记得还带着一块野战干粮。  
扒开包装袋，她忽然想起什么，把干粮掰成了两半，一半递给了双手环胸靠在墙上的艾伦。  
他抬起脸，有些讶异，但很快接过了食物。三笠注意到他脸上几乎没有被殴打的痕迹了。  
你还是很在乎我的，对吗。艾伦想。  
两人在咀嚼的时候气氛缓和了些。  
他都快忘记这东西是什么滋味了。  
呆呆望了空包装袋一会儿，艾伦忽然说。  
“我知道这附近有家医馆。如果你相信我的话……不，如果你不想失血过多而死的话，跟我来吧。”  
虽然风险很大，但三笠选择了相信艾伦。她不得不相信他。  
和刚才一样，三笠用立体机动装置带着艾伦从另一个方向去附近的城镇里。  
尚未被完全破坏的建筑早已没有人了，除了他们的脚步声也没有其他声响。艾伦领着三笠从楼顶下到三楼，房间里药柜上摆了很多药物，桌子上还放着听诊器、钢笔和摊开的记录本。  
除了震碎在地板上的玻璃碎片，这里还算整洁，应该是不久之前还有人在的样子，只是因为城墙巨人们野蛮的直线前进仓皇逃离了这里。操纵它们的就是三笠身边的男人。  
这里让两人想起了格里沙的地下室，那是他的秘密基地。曾经调查兵团花费了多少时间和生命才走到那里，可现在那里已经没有必要再去了，也再也回不去了。  
他找到了消毒水、棉签、镊子和纱布这些东西，看向三笠，“把衣服脱了。”  
见她愣在那里，他补充道，“你很难从后面帮自己处理伤口吧。”  
艾伦在训练兵时期没少被包扎伤口，也经常帮同伴这样做，所以他还算是有经验的。  
于是三笠一言不发地解开扣带、胸甲，放下装备，脱掉上衣，听着布料和皮肤摩擦发出的细微声响。内衣被伤口上的血粘的太紧，撕下来的时候三笠疼得咬紧了牙关。  
三笠背对着艾伦，这是她第二次在他面前展现自己的裸体。她知道他一直在默默看着，但和那次不一样，现在没有任何情欲的意味。  
“忍着点。”  
他在帮她清洗伤口，手指碰到了她裸露的皮肤。并不温柔的动作和伤口被刺激的疼痛让她倒吸一口冷气。虽然伤口面积挺大，但是不算深。血止住了，接下来只要多休息，按时上药和换绷带就好。  
这算什么？太疯狂了。  
她到现在都不敢相信她挟持了耶格尔派领导人，把他揍了一顿，和他来到一间医馆，并且他还帮她包扎了伤口。  
她觉得他也许没有“坏”得那么彻底。但她也知道他并不笨，他肯定不会乖乖地让她的同伴找到他们，最后把他控制起来。他发动始祖力量和地鸣的虚弱状态可能已经解除了，他愿意留在自己身边肯定有自己的目的。还是不能对他放松警惕。  
在城镇里待太久有被耶格尔派发现的危险，所以包扎好之后三笠在医生的家里搜索了一遍，把一些必要的食物、水和药品带走。当然还包括艾伦。

7.  
林间的夜晚很冷，月色洒下清冷的白霜。  
三笠抱着枪，裹着散发着霉味的被单坐在椅子上。  
刚才她草草打扫了一下，准备在这个地方休息一晚。  
天亮后该怎么行动，和同伴取得联系，以及怎么阻止艾伦，这些问题太沉重，她还没有很好的答案。自从城镇里的医馆回来后，她觉得整个人都越来越沉重。精神和肉体都疲惫到极限，她的眼皮不停地压下来，却不敢轻易睡着。毕竟艾伦就坐在床上。  
没有生火的屋子像冰窖一样冷，三笠忍不住发抖。抖动牵扯着身上的伤，疼痛又把三笠揪着清醒过来了。  
她睁开眼睛，看到艾伦的鞋子就停在自己跟前。她下意识地用枪对准他，却发现他只是蹲下来捡她落在地上的被单。  
面对黑洞洞的枪口他毫无惧色，“你睡床上，我坐那儿。”艾伦抖了抖被单上的灰尘，指了指椅子。“我不会逃跑。”  
他早就看出来她在逞强。她嘴唇发抖，脸色惨白，好像随时都会从椅子上倒下去。她的情况不太妙。如果他想，他早就能轻松离开，但他选择留下来。  
三笠没有力气反对，但她倔强地不肯躺下，只是坐在床上，把晕乎乎的脑袋靠在冷硬的墙面。  
好难受。  
她觉得自己是病了，一向身体强壮的她记不清上次有这种感觉是什么时候了。  
也许是发烧让她精神恍惚了，她突然想起了露易丝。  
她从露易丝对自己的执念中看到了曾经的自己和艾伦。在听到露易丝说艾伦让她把围巾扔掉的时候，三笠心中仅存的一丝妄想完全破灭了。自己一直看得和生命一样重要的东西，在现在的艾伦那里就是个累赘。  
三笠拿回了围巾，虽然她不认为自己会再围上了。但是她觉得自己的东西还是自己拿着比较好。毕竟这条围巾有着太多的回忆，是无法一下子就割舍掉的。  
对于或许是最后一次见面的露易丝，她只能在心里说声抱歉。  
她很混乱，没有额外的心情和力气去对那个濒临死亡的女孩说些什么带有温度的话。三笠知道这很冷酷，她不打算为自己辩护。  
她只希望，在某个无法阻止的时刻到来的时候，自己能做出正确的决定。可什么才是正确的决定？她也不清楚。现在那个时刻到来了，她还是和以前一样什么也做不了。  
她和同伴分散了，受了重伤，还因为生病虚弱得不堪一击。最重要的是，她无法阻止他的离开和死亡。  
被骂是“奴隶”的确让三笠很受伤，她一度认为自己真的像艾伦说的，对他过分上心只是因为“阿克曼护主”。但是今晚她发生的一切让她推翻了自己的想法。今晚的艾伦让她愿意相信，他曾经那样对她和阿明是有不得不那样做的理由。而且，她才不是因为那荒谬的理由才那么关心艾伦。  
她打他的时候她的心比手还疼。他帮她包扎伤口的时候她无法控制地想起那个月夜旅馆的床上。她想念他的每个眼神、每句话语和每个触碰。  
她爱他。  
她现在无比清楚。  
恍惚间，额头上贴了什么冰凉的东西，身边的床被额外的重量压得凹陷下去。  
“你发烧了。”艾伦的声音好像很近又很远。

坐在她身边摸了一下她的额头，果然烫得吓人。刚才带回来的药品似乎并没有退烧药。在这样不能生火也没有多余衣服和被子的林间木屋，直接熬到天亮也够她受的了。  
没有想太久，艾伦抱住了三笠。这个强到不可思议的女孩把脑袋靠在他肩膀上，握紧拳头像婴儿一样蜷缩在他怀里抖个不停。分享这微乎其微的一点温度能起到的作用并不大，但也总比什么都没有好。他收紧胳膊，感受着她的战栗和呼吸。  
艾伦感受到了难得的安宁。这样的时刻很奢侈。  
他能看到未来发生的一些片段，也知道很多过去发生的事情，但他并没有预料到他会在这样的情况下遇到三笠。也不会想到几个小时后会在一间林中木屋里抱着她。  
他刻意不去看她的表情，只是盯着月光从窗户照进来在地板上形成的方形。  
他承认他贪恋这个怀抱，有一瞬间他甚至想着这样下去也不错。  
“别走，艾伦。”他听到她用似有若无的音量在他耳边呢喃。  
他怔了一下，低下头，对上她被泪水浸润的双眼。她用要扯破他衣料的力度抓着他的衣角，另一只手搂住他的脖子，竭力让自己的额头和他的贴在一起。  
别走。  
那堵刻意垒起来的高墙坍塌了，有什么柔软、温暖又明亮的东西突破界限闯了进来，填满了他漆黑的空洞。但这并不能赶走无力的悲哀和苦涩。  
他无法给出她想要的回答。除了今晚的陪伴，他没有什么能给她的。同时，他也想从她那里索取些什么。  
近距离的对视间，泪水落下来滋润着干涩的唇瓣，他品尝到了她嘴唇上的咸味。

8.  
伤口又裂开了，点点殷红渗透了缠在裸露肩背的白色绷带。三笠坐在艾伦大腿上卖力地上下扭动着腰肢。他的手指小心地绕过她的伤口，滑过她汗湿的骨骼分明的脊背，用力握住她的臀瓣把它们分得更开，配合着她的动作不断地把抬起它们又放下，让小穴吞吐分身的幅度更大一些。  
绵软的半球挤压着他的胸膛，她的包容与鲜活让他有回家的感觉。她身体的缝隙滚烫而湿润，正在温柔细致地吮吸和抚平他的每一寸褶皱。她敏感得他每动一下就发出难耐的哼喘，让他好几次都险些瞬间交付在里面。  
他强行定神，抬胯持续发力顶入。微微抬头看着面前女孩一半沐浴在月光下一半淹没在黑暗中的胴体，揉碎的银色在她的头发和身体边缘勾勒出完美的曲线。  
她咬紧下唇，泪水从紧闭的双眼流下来。剧烈的痛感和快感相互交融，三笠的啜泣夹杂着呻吟。  
他知道自己弄疼了她，但他无法停止，也不愿停止。他要让彼此铭记，此时此刻活着的强烈感觉。想要更抓紧些，想要更靠近些。好像这样就能阻止明天的到来。  
只有今晚是属于他们的。她汲取着他的温度，他搅弄着她的柔软。雾气淹没了理智，只想沉浸在此刻排山倒海的欢愉里。  
但是他莫名地回想起那个充斥着血雨和尸山的噩梦，那个戴着红围巾死去的女孩。巨大的恐惧又攫住了他。那是他无论如何都不愿承受的结局。  
即使在被射穿脖子，身首分离的那一瞬间他都没有那么害怕过。吉克迅速接住了他的脑袋。在接触的刹那，艾伦看到了一个场景。  
一个大约七八岁男孩被阿明牵着走过来，有着和三笠极其相似的鼻子和嘴，望着自己所在方向的大眼睛是熟悉的绿色。他脱下小斗篷的兜帽，露出了棕色柔软的短发。和阿明对视了一眼后，主动亮出了手腕上的东洋刺青。  
看不到更多了。当时的艾伦并没有太多地去回味这个场景代表的深意，他只是继续按照着定好的计划走着剧情，无论有没有看到这个场景，他都打算阻止吉克的计划。  
艾伦在最后一刻剧烈的痉挛和快感的侵袭中睁大了眼睛，透过没有窗帘的窗户看着月亮慢慢爬升到半空。黑暗中传来风的呜咽。紧贴的肌肤带有汗液濡湿的触感。怀中的女孩停止了哭泣和颤抖，开始发出均匀的呼吸声。他搂着已经睡着的三笠，抚摸她的肩膀。薄薄的被单覆盖在紧紧相拥的两人身上。  
今晚是他们的第一次，也是最后一次。  
明天他们就又是敌人了。

我爱你。  
不知是真实还是梦境，三笠听到了这句。  
她在淋漓的大汗和粘腻的碰撞中醒来，看到了同样侧躺着的艾伦。他透过汗湿的长发间隙凝视她，低沉的闷哼和喘息喷洒在她脸上。他揉捏着她粉色的豆子让它肿胀挺立起来，把她的右腿张开固定在他的腰侧，随着来回抽插的动作掐紧她的胯部。  
窄小的木板床晃动着发出有节奏的闷响，汗水与大腿内侧和股间的汁液混合在一起。  
他又在索要她了。一次又一次，好像永远也不够。  
三笠配合着他的节奏，竭尽自己所能地回应他。  
她抚摸艾伦瘦削了一些的脸颊，用目光仔细地描画他的紧锁的眉头，和浸泡在雾气里，倒映着她瞳孔的绿眸。她想把他同样沉浸在欢愉里的神情记在心里。  
她愿意把自己给他，毫无保留。  
三笠鼻子一酸，眼泪又控制不住地涌出来，淌进枕头里。她所了解的自己并不是这么感性的人。或许只是快感过于强烈流出的生理性泪水而已。  
他舔过她脸上的泪痕，轻吻她红肿的眼睑，啃咬着她的嘴唇，和她交换舌尖的味道和触感，然后按着她的后脑勺把她抱得更紧。他把脑袋埋在她肩窝里，加大了速度和力度，到了只顾着紧闭双眼用尽全力挺动腰部的时候。  
这个角度的冲击让她忍不住发出了更大的哭喘，她用修长匀称的四肢搂紧他健壮的躯体，在他的肩膀上狠狠地咬下一口，直到坚硬的牙齿刺破皮肤，腥甜的味道溢满口腔。  
三笠不知道，他永远地保留了这个印记，就像他曾经无意在她脸上留下的永久的伤痕。

如果巨人从来不存在，艾尔迪亚和世界也没有冲突，她不属于阿克曼家族，艾伦也没有背负着巨人之力，那应该会是怎样？她从没有想过这个问题。  
如果他们只是一对普通的恋人，各自有着普通的工作，也许他们会结婚，过着普通的生活。早晨她会帮他整理打得乱七八糟的领带，下班后她会做一顿丰盛的晚餐和他一起吃，晚上会在属于他们的床上爱着彼此，或许他们会有孩子。  
这注定只是海市蜃楼般不切实际的幻想。  
三笠只希望明天过后他们还有别的选择。

9.  
阳光刺得她睁不开眼睛。  
身体还是疲惫又酸痛，三笠从床上坐起来，花了将近半分钟才回想起这是哪里，昨晚发生了什么。  
看太阳高度已经不早了，她比自己想象中睡得还熟。屋里只有她一人。  
水袋和食物放在她触手可及的地方。伤口已经没那么痛了，染血的绷带被扔在床边的地板上，看样子她身上的绷带是新的。她身上好好地穿着自己的制服，被单上还盖着男人的黑色外套。她把外套放到鼻子下面，上面还残留着独属于艾伦的味道。身下的床单有一小滩血迹。手指拂过身边床铺上浅浅的凹痕，回忆上面那早已冷却的温度。  
他还是走了，这也算是意料之中。她明白自己的力量微不足道，只有死亡才能阻止他。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 又写了原著向，以及我永远喜欢艾笠！(⑉°з°)-♡


End file.
